1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a clamping construction for holding an automotive wiring harness in a specified position.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A known clamping construction for an automotive wiring harness is constructed, for example, as shown in FIG. 5. Specifically, this prior art clamping construction is comprised roughly of a connector holder 1 on which an automotive wiring harness 2 is placed and a clamp 13 having a substantially semicircular cross section for holding the wiring harness 2. One end 1a of the connector holder 1 and one end 13a of the clamp 13 are coupled via a hinge 17.
At the other end of the connector holder 1 are formed a projecting guide 4 standing on the connector holder 1 and a lock claw 5 provided more toward the hinge 17 than the projecting guide 4.
On the other hand, a rib 13c is formed on the outer surface of the clamp 13, and an arm 13d continuous with the rib 13c is formed at an other end 13b of the clamp 13. At the leading end of the arm 13d, a lock hole is formed in a position corresponding to the lock claw 5.
The above described prior art clamping construction is used by opening the clamp 13 and placing the wiring harness 2 on the connector holder 1 to extend in a direction normal to the plane of FIG. 5. Thereafter, the clamp 13 is rotated about the hinge 17. At this time, the lock hole formed at the leading end of the arm 13d is guided to the lock claw 5 to be engaged therewith by the contact of the arm 13d and the projecting guide 4 with each other. When the clamp 13 is closed at the end of its rotation, the lock claw 5 and the lock hole are engaged.
By engaging the lock claw 5 of the connector holder 1 and the lock hole of the clamp 13 as above, the wiring harness 2 can be held on the connector holder 1.
If a small load F11 acts on an upper side of the contact surface, e.g. in a lateral or horizontal direction, the other end 13b and the arm 13d of the clamp 13 are easily movable. Thus, the other end 13b and the arm 13d are likely to be deformed, for example, when the clamp 13 is closed during the assembling or a small load acts in the lateral direction. Such a deformation may inadvertently disengage the lock claw 5 and the lock hole.
Due to the above readiness of the other end 13b and the arm 13d to deform (lacking rigidity), they often are deformed without being noticed by an operator during manual assembling. Such deformations of the other end 13b and the arm 13d cause the leading end of the arm 13d to move beyond the projecting guide 4 or not to reach the lock claw 5 when the clamp 13 is closed, with the result that the lock claw 5 and the lock hole cannot be engaged with each other. In such a case, an extra operation to engage the lock claw 5 and the lock hole is required.
Further, if it is not found out that the lock claw 5 and the lock hole are not engaged, the wiring harness 2 slackens in an automotive vehicle. This may give rise to vibration and unnecessary noises or damage the wiring harness 2 itself.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a clamping construction for an automotive vehicle which can more securely hold the automotive wiring harness.